


Tell Me once again, How did you become a god?

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Ever After High, Minecraft (Video Game), Refrences to Percy Jackson
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad parent Philza Minecraft, Big brother blade, Doesn't mean that they have a romantic relationship, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), God Tommyinnit, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He's Persephone bitch, Innocent TommyInnit, It's only paltonic, Just because their Married, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Nor is he Ircaus, Orginal Female Character is hades, Original Female Character is linked to the egg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, TommyInnit is not theseus, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), get your minds out of the gutter, protective original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: In which Tommy is not Theses, but rather a twisted version of Persephone.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Mexican Dream & Girl Dream, Mexican Dream/Girl Dream, Original Female Character & Charles/ Grian, Original Female Character & Female Dream, Original Female Character & Mexican Dream, Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Timedeo & Original Female Character, TommyInnit & Mexican Dream, Tommyinnt & Original Female Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 339





	1. Speak to me, My God

He’d changed in Exile, slowly over time he felt all his anger drain away. To hold peace in his heart, He’d needed to be alone with only truly himself. After the incident a month ago, Dream had all but left him alone, so had ghostbur. This loneliness would normally drive a person insane, But here. Here he was healing. Here his childhood was leaving him. 

Months ago, dream had blown up logshedshire, months ago all hope of Freedom and Safety left him. So, he did the only thing he could do, Heal the pain deep within. So, he spent the days gathering Resources, Not seeking netherite. He did not even stray into the nether, He remained within the overworld. Something had always felt so wrong for him to remain there, to even be there in the nether, before even hearing the lava’s call. 

At some point within the second week, Flowers began to start growing in his Prescence. In fact, plants of all kinds seemed attracted to him. At some point, Animals started to become drawn to him. He’d even started going to the nearby village, Buying books and other things from the village. Not to mention helping grow crops for the villagers there. 

At some point, they started calling Him Persephone. The god of Spring, The god of Fertility, The god of Seasons, The god of the harvest. At some point they built him a small shrine, A Shrine to him. He could only blush and Be modest, Insisting that he was no god. They pointed out the flowers that started to grow in his hair, The vines growing up his arm and legs, His graceful Blond hair like that of a glowing sun. Techno had Called him theses, Dream had called Icarus, The Villagers speak of him as if he was Persephone. 

How could they compare Someone so full of purity, So full of hope and life, To him, A being of Sin and War. But yet....He had come to care for these Villagers as his own, From The elder Arthur, to the Little newborn girl Kelly. From the Loner Castor to the Talk of the village Aaron. He loved them all as his own, This kind of feeling of protection was different from his old one. These People were his and damn him if he failed them. 

They were his, And his Job as their God was to protect them, To protect what's his. If tommy was to be there god them, Then he’d be their god. They had given him the feeling of healing, the feeling of being a kid who’d been to hurt, They had given him respect for being a human being, For Being a solider in a war he did not wish to take part in. 

So what if he was Persephone? So what if he was a ‘God’? 

He was fine with being their god, For Not being damned to the fate of Theseus. He was not damned to the fate of a Mortal or a demigod, But rather a god. 

If he was Persephone, who was his hades? Who would be the one to take him in the flower fields of spring? 

He knew one day, One day his hades would come for him. He knew one day he’d no longer be able to protect this little village of hopes and dreams. 

One day he’d be taken by his hades, Or maybe.....Maybe the other version of the myth would happen. 

Made he’d wander the earth, Maybe he’d find the underworld. 

Maybe He’d wander into the deep. 

Maybe.....Just Maybe... 

Hades would heal him from his hurt.


	2. My dear Persephone, I dream of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you didn't see this coming

Morana Underworld. A name Feared Across all of Ever After high and Reglion High. She was.....Special in her own way. Seeing as her mother wasn’t a Persephone but rather an Ariadne. The reason was she was first a Persephone, but then turned into an Ariadne due to the pervious one dying of Birthing Issues. Many knew with this situation at hand, well her Persephone would be different. No one knew whether or not believed the daughter of the current Demeter would be the next Persephone. It was only later be proven that she wasn’t with the fact she became the next Virgin Mary. 

No one knew where the Next Persephone was, it didn’t help that there was no Theseus or Icaurs this year, which threw everything off, No one knowing where the three where. Until the idea of the next Persephone having to hold all three roles. No one knew what to think of it, But the idea was gaining more support. 

She was already dealing with all that shit that came with being the next Hades, not only that but being a true Hades, It was likely she was going to be Immortal and to think in less than an hour, the day in which one gets their Destiny comes. Greeks did theirs's in sections First the mortals, Second the Demigods, Third Gods. 

Dressed in her outfit that was meant for males, A crown of Bones and Dead roses, A Cloak of black with a Deep Black Toga. Simple yet royal, It's how every hades has ever Dressed. So as she when up the book of Myths she spoke, “I, am Morana Underworld, Daughter of Hades Underworld and I Pledge My Destiny.......” 

Opening up the book showed A Swirling Blue and Purple Portal, A Single rose gleaming in it, She guessed threw the portal to the next Persephone. The Next page showed A blond Haired boy with Flowers growing at his feet, Children Surrounding him and Herself, offering him a hand as he looked towards her. The third Showed A Platonic Marriage of sorts, It was where they Married But with No kiss on the lips but rather the forehead, she was kissing him on the forehead and then him the same. The fourth showed Him with the symbol of Theseus and Icaurs above him. The last page, Oh that last page, It was a man wearing a green hoodie and A Man in a brown trench coat being trapped in chairs by snakes with the three Furies descending upon them. 

“And I pledge My destiny as the next Hades and to Find, Recover and help to heal the Persephone who’s Grown up In the life of war and Exile for No True Wrong-Doings but for nothing but to be A scapegoat.” 

Gasps were heard all along the audience, She paid them no mind and walked to where her father was. “May I use the portal Timer? I Must get to him, I Could not have it in my heart to leave him alone any more than necessary.”. Her father only looked at her and smiled before nodding, “How is your Persephone meant to be found?”. A simple Question one that had been asked for generations. “He is meant to come willingly, For the protection of his people from someone who wishes to use him for selfish reasons.” 

She had to find him, She had to find her Persephone. 

She dearly wished to know her Persephone, for once, she looked forward to her destiny. She looked forward to meeting her Persephone, it was hard to understand when she was younger, she was forced to deal with being the next god of the Underworld. She hated it back then, along with the Unfortunate things that came with it. 

But now she knew why, Her destiny wasn’t filled with the hatred and hardships of so many deeds, In her story, Opherius would listen to her and continue up without looking at his love and hold a happy ending. In her story, Her Persephone was Not one, Not two, Not even three, But four roles. Icaurs, He who flew two close to the sun. Theseus who gave his all, Only to be in returned Stabbed in the back and exiled from his home. Ariadne, She who left behind Only to be saved by the god of wine. 

Well, That was the part she didn’t mention, She held two roles, one Hades, Two The god of wine. 

Her Persephone had been damned with a fate to harsh with one for him, She will take him and his people away, She’d be damned if she didn’t he was The Persephone to her Hades. 

He was the one she was meant to keep safe.


End file.
